


For one Night

by BigLeoSis



Series: Oneshots [22]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies)
Genre: Friendship to Love, Love, M/M, Smut
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 01:52:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4121782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigLeoSis/pseuds/BigLeoSis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Geschichte stammt aus 2010</p>
    </blockquote>





	For one Night

**Author's Note:**

> Geschichte stammt aus 2010

**For one Night – Peter und Caspian**

 

Ich lag mittlerweile seit einiger Zeit in meinem Bett und starrte an die Decke. Neben mir lag schlafend der schönste Mann auf Erden, Caspian. Sein Atem ging ruhig neben mir und ich konnte noch immer nicht fassen, was zwischen uns passiert war.

Von den anfänglichen Kämpfen zwischen uns, war schnell etwas anderes geworden. Susan hatte es gern als eine Hass-Liebe bezeichnet. Wenn dem so wäre, würde ich ihr ohne weiteres zustimmen, doch der Hass war längst daraus verschwunden. Ich fragte mich immer wieder, wann der Übergang zu dem, was wir jetzt hatten, passiert war.

 

Doch was wir eigentlich hatten, konnte ich auch nicht genau sagen. Eine Affäre? Eine Beziehung? Wohl eher ersteres, denn ich war mir durchaus bewusst, dass ich Narnia nicht noch einmal sehen würde und das schmerzte. Aber immerhin würde ich die Erinnerung an diese eine Nacht, die uns gegeben war behalten, sie tief in meinem Herzen verschließen.

 

Caspian bewegte sich leicht im Schlaf und ich wandte meine Blick von der Decke zu ihm. Wie er so neben mir lag, schlafend und dabei so unschuldig wirkend, als ober niemals ein Wässerchen trüben könnte. Die braunen Haare fielen ihm leicht ins Gesicht, während seine Hand ruhig auf dem Kissen ruhte. Ich konnte irgendwie nicht verstehen, wie man auf dem Bauch schlafen konnte, doch für ihn schien das kein größeres Problem zu sein.

Ich drehte mich etwas zur Seite und strich ihm eine Strähne der dunklen Haare zur Seite, wobei seine Lider ein wenig flatterten. Doch er wachte nicht auf, worüber ich auch sehr froh war, denn ihm jetzt in die Augen sehen zu müssen und zu wissen, dass ich ihn für immer verlassen müsste, dass würde ich nicht ertragen. Der morgige Abschied würde schon schlimm genug werden.

Vorsichtig beugte ich mich zu Caspian hinunter und hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. Er murrte leise, ehe er sich dichter an mich legte. Mit einem leichten Lächeln rückte auch ich ein Stückchen näher an ihn heran, schlief in seinen Armen ein.

 

Der nächste Morgen kam schneller, als mir lieb gewesen war. Doch es ließ sich nicht verhindern. Wir wurden alle auf den Hof der Burg gebracht, wo wir uns von allen verabschieden konnte. Susan schaffte es sogar, mir total die Stimmung zu vermiesen, als sie Caspian küsste. Schließlich kehrten wir nach London zurück und nichts als ein sehnsüchtiger Blick meines Prinzen blieb mir und die Erinnerung an diese eine besondere Nacht.

 

In London hatte uns schnell der Alltag wieder, ich besuchte weiterhin die Schule, wobei ich nicht anders konnte und ständig an Caspian denken musste. Daran, wie leidenschaftlich er mich geküsst hatte, wo seine Hände mich berührt hatten, wie er mich erobert hatte und das mein Herz für immer ihm gehören sollte.

 

_***Flashback***_

_Die Nacht hatte sich bereits über das Schloss gesenkt und ich hatte einen kleinen Ausflug nach draußen in die Gärten gemacht. Die Niederlage, die wir in Miraz' Schloss erlitten hatten, lag noch immer schwer auf meinem Gewissen, ich konnte keine Nacht ruhig schlafen, außer wenn Lucy bei mir schlief. Auch meine jüngste Schwester hatte Angst gehabt, Angst davor, dass Narnia noch weiter dem Untergang entgegen gehen würde._

_Doch jetzt war alles überstanden. Für dieses Mal, wer konnte schon sagen, wann dieses zauberhafte Land uns das nächste Mal brauchen würde. Vermutlich Aslan, doch dieser hielt sich in dieser Hinsicht bedeckt._

_Am Nachmittag hatten Susan und ich uns mit ihm unterhalten. Er hatte uns ruhig erklärt, dass es für uns das letzte Mal gewesen sei, dass wir in Narnia gewesen waren. Ein kurzer Schmerz hatte meinen Körper durchzuckt, als der Löwe uns das mitgeteilt hatte. Nie mehr nach Narnia kommen, nie mehr Caspian sehen, der mir mittlerweile ein guter Freund geworden war, in den ich mich sogar ein wenig verliebt hatte._

_In meinen Augen gab es nichts schlimmes daran, dass wir beide Männer waren. Wenn es anders hätte sein sollen, wäre einer von uns beiden ein Mädchen geworden. Doch so waren wir, was wir waren._

_Mit einem leisen Seufzen blieb ich an der Brüstung des Schlosses stehen und sah auf das weite Land hinab. Das würde ich wohl nun alles hinter mir lassen müssen, es für immer in Erinnerung behalten. Wir hatten hier einiges erlebt. Unser erste Abenteuer vor knapp zwei Jahren, als wir Jadis gegenübergetreten waren und jetzt die Auseinandersetzung mit Miraz. Doch ich war mir ziemlich sicher, dass Caspian ein guter König werden würde. Ein besserer Herrscher, als wir vier es jemals hätten sein können._

_Mit einem leisen Seufzen fuhr ich mir mit den Händen übers Gesicht und durch die Haare. Als ich mich auf den Ellbogen abstütze und weiter nach draußen sah, wurde ich mir erst der Gegenwart Caspians bewusst. Wie lange er wohl schon hier stand? Ich hatte es nicht einmal bemerkt, dass er hierher gekommen war._

_Auch er lehnte sich leicht mit dem Rücken gegen die Brüstung, sah somit in die entgegengesetzte Richtung. Jetzt da er neben mir stand, konnte ich meinen Blick nicht mehr von ihm wenden. Auch er hatte seinen Blick auf mich gerichtet, wir versanken im Blick des Anderen._

_Erst viel später wurde mir bewusst, dass ich näher an ihn herangerückt war, bis sich schließlich unsere Schultern berührten. Sanft lehnte sich Caspian gegen mich, während meine Finger sich um seine schlangen. So blieben wir für eine ganze Weile stehen. Er brauchte nichts zu sagen, denn ich wusste, was das zu bedeuten hatte. Unsere Gefühle waren sich ähnlich, vermutlich waren es die gleichen, wie wir füreinander empfanden._

_Nach einiger Zeit blickte ich wieder zu Caspian auf, in seinem Gesicht konnte ich tiefe Trauer entdecken. Auch er schien bereits erraten zu haben, was uns bevorstand. Eine Trennung für die Ewigkeit._

_Ich konnte es nun nicht mehr länger an mich halten und drückte mich fest an ihn. Sanft schlang Caspian seine Arme um mich, strich beruhigend über meinen Rücken._

_„Keine Sorge Peter, wir werden uns wieder sehen.“_

_Wie gern ich seinen Worten doch Glauben geschenkt hätte. Ich hoffte aus tiefsten Herzen, dass wir uns irgendwann wieder sehen würden, doch dazu würde es nie kommen._

_Als ich meinen Blick wieder hob, legten sich augenblicklich Caspians Lippen auf meine. Ich konnte mich nicht dagegen erwehren, hätte es auch niemals gewollt. Sanft ruhten meine Hände auf seiner Brust, während sich unsere Lippen sanft berührten. Wenn uns jetzt jemand erwischt hätte, hätte das sicherlich einen riesigen Aufstand gegeben, doch das war mir egal. Das einzige was im Moment zählte, waren die Zärtlichkeiten, die wir austauschten._

_Schließlich löste sich Caspian von mir, löste auch die zärtliche Umarmung, in der wir uns noch immer befanden. Doch schon schlangen sich seine schlanken Finger wieder um meine Hand. Ohne auf meine Einwände zu hören begann er mich in Richtung Schloss zu ziehen. Ich folgte ihm nun widerstandslos, denn so konnten wir wenigstens ungestört bleiben._

_Es dauerte nicht lange und wir betraten das Gemach des jungen Königs. Auch wenn er für seine Untertanen nun diesen Status innehatte, für mich würde er immer mein Prinz bleiben, der mein Herz ziemlich stürmisch erobert hatte._

_Nachdem die Türe geschlossen war, zog mich der Brünette wieder in eine stürmische Umarmung, der ein ebenso leidenschaftlicher Kuss folgte. Ich legte meine Hände an die Wangen von Caspian und wollte, dass dieser Kuss niemals endete, doch irgendwann verlangte es auch uns nach Luft, sodass wir uns wieder voneinander trennten._

_Ich drückte mich etwas näher an Caspian heran und mein Blick fiel auf das Bett, während mein Kopf auf seiner Brust ruhte. Die Arme des Brünetten hatten sich wieder um mich gelegt und er strich sanft über meine Hüfte. Ich spürte, wie auch er seinen Kopf drehte und sein Blick ebenfalls auf das Bett fiel._

_Es war wie eine stille Übereinkunft, als wir uns nun voneinander lösten. Langsam ging Caspian nun auf sein Bett zu, ließ sich auf die weiche Matratze sinken und zog mich schließlich wieder zu sich. Erneut fanden unsere Lippen in einem Kuss zusammen, unsere Zungen fochten einen ungleichen Kampf aus. Der Jüngere ließ sich nun zurück in die Kissen sinken und ich schob mich langsam über ihn, immer tiefer zogen wir uns auf das Bett zurück, bis wir schließlich zwischen Kissen und Decken eingehüllt waren._

_Noch immer kniete ich über Caspian, löste nun langsam die Knöpfe seines Hemdes, welches ich dann auch vorsichtig über seine Schultern streifte. Der Anblick, wie er sich dabei auf den Finger biss, um jegliche Geräusche zu unterdrücken, war einfach göttlich. Dazu noch der leichte Rotschimmer auf den Wangen._

_Auch er machte sich nun an meinem Hemd zu schaffen, doch er brauchte es mir einfach nur über den Kopf zu ziehen. Die weiche Haut nun auf meiner zu fühlen, ließ mich wohlig schauern. Nie hätte ich gedacht, doch noch das zu bekommen, was ich mir so innig gewünscht hatte._

_Während auch unsere Küsse inniger wurden, verschwand auch langsam der Rest unserer Kleidung, sodass wir bald nackt nebeneinander lagen. Unsere Hände und Finger erkundeten langsam, beinahe schon schüchtern den Körper des Anderen._

_Es war berauschend, jede noch so kleine Erhebung und Furche auf der sonst so glatten Haut Caspians wahr zu nehmen und seine kühlen Hände auf meiner heißen Haut zu fühlen, war unbeschreiblich. Der anfänglichen Leidenschaft zum Trotz, kehrte langsam die Schüchternheit zurück, die sich als erstes in unsere Küsse legte._

_Die zärtlichen Berührungen unserer Lippen, flüchtig, überaus schüchtern. Doch aufhören konnten wir beiden nicht, keiner von uns, auch wenn es uns immer wieder nach Luft verlangte, so lösten wir die Küsse für einen kleinen Moment, nur um gleich wieder weiterzumachen._

_Caspians Hände lagen nun auf meinen Wangen, hielten mein Gesicht somit auf der gleichen Stelle, währen meine auf seiner Brust ruhten, dort immer wieder sanfte Bewegungen vollführend, die ihn leise Keuchen ließen._

_Langsam rollte ich mich nun über den Prinzen, sodass sich auch unsere Unterleibe berührten, was mich ungehalten stöhnen ließ. Die Erregung von Caspian so hart an meiner eigenen zu spüren... es raubte mir den Atem. Auch der Jüngere stöhnte leise und ungehalten._

_Die zarten Berührungen unserer Lippen wurden wieder stürmischer, leidenschaftlicher. Doch außer dieser zarten Berührung unserer Körper, trauten wir uns nicht zu mehr. So lagen wir eine Weile aufeinander, küssten uns immer wieder, bis Caspian plötzlich eines seiner Beine wegnahm und wir wieder aufeinander prallten._

_Ich löste mit einem lauten Stöhnen den Kuss. Ich konnte es langsam wirklich nicht mehr unterdrücken, so bewegte ich meinen Unterleib gegen den von Caspian. Es brachte uns beide zum Stöhnen._

_Nun konnte ich nicht mehr damit aufhören, unsere steifen Glieder prallten immer wieder aufeinander, was mich keuchen ließ. Ich schien beinahe keine Luft mehr zu bekommen, denn ich wusste nicht, worauf ich mich konzentrieren sollte. Die Küsse von Caspian auf die mittlerweile geschwollenen Lippen oder unsere Erregung._

_Stöhnend vermischte sich unser Atem zu einem, der Schweiß, der sich auf meiner Haut gebildet hatte, tropfte auf Caspian hinab. Dieser stemmte sich kurz vom Bett hoch, leckte mit seiner Zunge von meinem Hals bis zu meinem Kinn. Meine Finger verflochten sich langsam mit denen des Brünetten und als ich einmal etwas fester zustieß, sank er stöhnend zurück in die Kissen._

_Caspian presste sich nun wieder fester an mich, machte unsere Berührungen somit noch intensiver. Ich merkte, wie sich plötzlich alle Hitze in meiner Mitte sammelte. In einem letzten Aufbäumen presste ich meine Lippen auf Caspians, als ich plötzlich kam._

_Auch der Brünette bäumte sich mir entgegen und kam mit einem heiseren Keuchen._

_Ich sank neben Caspian aufs Bett, er zog mich langsam in eine Umarmung. Ich war völlig verschwitzt und durch das geöffnete Fenster musste ich leicht frösteln. Aus diesem Grund zog Caspian die Decke über uns._

_Es war, als ob ich von diesen Lippen nie genug bekommen würde, denn erneut lagen sie aufeinander._

_***Flashback Ende*** _

 

Tja, mit diesen Gedanken quälte ich mich jetzt schon seit einer Weile herum. Jedes Mal, wenn ich meine Augen schloss, sah ich diese Szene vor meinem inneren Auge. Jede Nacht durchlebte ich sie in meinen Träumen. Es war ein Albtraum, denn ich wusste ja, dass ich es nie mehr erleben würde.

 

**Jahre später**

Ich ging die Straßen von London hinab in Richtung Picadilly. Mittlerweile war ich 25 Jahre alt und hatte die Sachen die in Narnia geschehen waren tief in meinem innersten versteckt.

Es war ein kühler Frühlingsmorgen, ich hatte die Hände zum Schutz vor der Kälte tief in den Taschen meines Mantels vergraben. Nach einem Literaturstudium arbeitete ich jetzt bei einem kleinen unabhängigen Verlag, wo ich mich mit dem erzählen von Kurzgeschichten über Wasser hielt.

 

Ich befand mich gerade auf dem Weg zum Verlag, als ich die Straße überquerte, den Kopf eingezogen, als mich jemand anrempelte. Ich drehte mich zu ihm um und blieb abrupt stehen. Das durfte nicht wahr sein. Dieses Gesicht. Das Lächeln darauf, alles ziemlich eindeutige Kennzeichen, aber am sichersten wahren die Augen. So unglaublich dunkel und intensive, wie die von Caspian.

Ungläubig starrte ich den Fremden an, der nun auch wieder einige Schritte auf mich zu machte. Mit einer unglaublichen Schnelle zog er mich in seine Arme und drückte mich fest an ihn.

 

Ich konnte nicht anders und erwiderte irritiert diese Geste. Schließlich drückte ich ihn wieder ein Stück weg und besah ihn genauer. Die schwarzen Hosen, das weiße Hemd dazu und darüber noch eine schwarze Lederjacke. Es war wirklich Caspian.

Ich drückte ihn erneut fest an mich und vergrub mein Gesicht an seiner Halsbeuge. Ich konnte es nicht glauben, dass er echt war.

 

„Sag mir, dass du kein Traum bist!“ hauchte ich gegen seine Brust.

 

Liebevoll hob er meinen Kopf an und küsste mich leidenschaftlich.

 

Nein, es war definitiv kein Traum.


End file.
